Yami Hikari
by CODE ZERO-Mystik
Summary: YGO HP xover. Yaoi. Can love between light and darkness exisist when another form of darkness does not aprove of the relationship? Will he choose his lover over his friend?
1. Wondering

Me: ok I felt like writing another story…. Is it a crime?

Deceiver: it should be if ur writing it.

Me: -pokes out tongue- anyway, this is a Harry Potter-yugioh x-over. It starts off with yugioh but later enters the Harry Potter universe k. it's not a crime for me to do crossovers.

Deceiver: it will be once I get Yami's permission.

Me: -flips off- go make urself useful and set up the stage! Anyway, I haven't given up on Angel's May Cry but I will if no one reviews it. Anyway this is Yaoi so yeah….. It's a crossover between yugioh and harry potter so be warned. My mind works in weird ways.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim ownership, of Yugioh and Harry Potter. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. If they did belong to me Harry would have just grabbed a gun shot Voldy, then cut off his head and burnt his body (he's not coming back after that!). But he hasn't so obviously it's not mine.

Chapter 1- Wondering

Running through a field of green. Tree's rushed past the boy as he run from something or was it too something, he didn't know. He tripped on a branch and crashed heavily to the ground. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath, before getting up once more and running.

Up ahead he saw a figure of a man. The man was tall with black hair. He just stood there, not moving. The boy stopped running when he was about a meter from the man. The man slowly turned around, piercing crimson staring into the younger boy's eyes. "Who are you, little one?" asked the mysterious figure.

Before the boy could answer, a cry of pain sounded behind the tall man. Quickly he looked around the man and saw another young boy lying on the ground. His blonde hair was plastered to his face and warm blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. "P-please, g-go. I don't want y-you to get hurt t-too." Rasped the blonde boy.

"But-" the boy began, being cut off almost immediately by the tall dark man.

"Little one, it is best you leave here" said the dark figure, "You are too innocent to be aloud to see what happens next." He gently pushed the young boy to the ground, which opened up into a hole. The boy cried out as he began to fall into the dark abyss. "Good bye, my little one. I hope to see you again on a different circumstance." The man waved before everything went black.

The boy continued to tumble until he landed in water. He gasped and came up for air. Some of the "water" trickled into his mouth and he noticed it taste like metal. Slowly the realization hit him. This wasn't water; it was blood. Light flooded the room as though someone had switched on the light.

The walls were covered with bits of human. It was like an under ground lake. Dead bodies with limbs missing lined the shore and the rest was just a lake of blood, with human parts floating around in it. The boy gasped in horror, trying to get away.

Suddenly, a body began to rise from the blood. It turned towards him and he saw a pair of pupil less eyes. Blood flowed out of many wounds on its head and torso. Slowly, it began to move towards the boy, reaching out its blood covered arms. The boy did the only thing he could do. He screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi shot up straight in his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Yami quickly ran in, followed by grandpa. "Yugi! Yugi, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Yugi stopped screaming, instead sobbing in fright. Arms immediately encircled him and he leaned gratefully into their warm embrace. "Yugi. Yugi." Yami cooed. "What's wrong, aibou?" he rocked the small teenager back and forth.

Yugi calmed down and snuggled into the embrace. "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry." He said.

"Are you sure Yugi? It seemed pretty horrific." His grandfather asked, concerned.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine grandpa. It was just a dream. Why don't you two go back to bed? We have an early plane to catch tomorrow." He finished, smiling wearily.

"I'll stay with you tonight, hikari-chan." Yami stated, slipping into the bed behind Yugi.

"Alright. Goodnight you two." Grandpa said, turning around. The door shut with a click and once again the room was bathed in darkness.

"Yami." Yugi whispered. He was answered with a sleepy grunt. "Yami. Will you protect me? Always?" he rolled over so he was facing his yami, "Will you stop bad people hurting people I love? Will you do that for me?"

Yami opened his eyes and smiled. "Of course, hikari. I'd do anything for you. I love you." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him to his chest. Yugi smiled and whispered a muffled 'thank you', snuggling into the warm embrace. "Sleep aibou. I'll watch over you." Gradually Yugi fell asleep, rejoining the dreamland he left behind. Only this time there was no blood and death. Just his yami smiling at him.

THISISCOMPLETELYPOINTLESSDONOTREADSERIOUSLYDONTREADIT

Across the other side of the world, another boy was having a nightmare. In fact, it was the same nightmare. He saw the boy on the ground, the dark figure known as Lord Voldemort and…. the strange looking boy. He also saw the compassion in the Dark Lord's eyes. It confused him. He then saw Voldemort push the smaller boy to the ground, where he promptly disappeared.

Voldemort turned around to the boy lying on the ground and whispered a spell. The boy convulsed with pain and screamed. Voldemort watched with glee and took off the spell. He bent down to whisper in the boy's ear, then straightened up again. He pointed his wand at the boy one last time before hissing the two most deadly words imaginable '_Avada Kedavra!'. _The boy went stillVoldemort whispered a curse and the body burst into flames. He turned around and walked off, leaving a smouldering pile of ash in his wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter woke from his dream sweating. His scar burned like fire. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room, searching for the bathroom. The corridor was dark and silent, the only sound being the soft thud of his bare feet hitting the dusty floor. He slowly crept past closed doors, hoping to not wake the occupants.

He saw the light of the bathroom up ahead and quickly and quietly made his way over to it. He pushed it open and stumbled over to the toilet, emptying his stomach contents into the porcelain god (love that term!). When he finished retching, he stumbled up to the mirror over the sink.

A 17 year old boy returned his stare, tanned skin pale and sickly, green eyes slightly dilated. The scar on his forehead glowed a crimson red. The scar….. that scar. The cause of pain and suffering. The reason he had lived the last 16 years with his relatives. He hated his life. Everyone he loved died, just because he had to be the-boy-who-bludey-well-will-not-just-snuff-it!

Sighing, he turned around to head back to bed. Tomorrow, he had work. He'd have to wake up at 8 to get there. Slowly turning around he walked back to his bed room and fell asleep. Smile because tomorrow is going to be worse.

THISISCOMPLETELYPOINTLESSDONOTREADSERIOUSLYDONTREADIT

Yugi dragged his suitcase down the stairs, towards the taxi waiting outside. Yami was leaning against the car waiting for him, a warm smile playing on his lips. Yugi smiled back. He loved being around people who generally loved him, it made him feel warm. He started toward the car, the heavy suitcase slowing him down. Yami chuckled and went to help him.

"If it's too heavy you should ask for help, yugi." Yami chuckled. He turned to look into the others eyes.

Yugi mock glared at him, "Hey! I'm quite capable of carrying it myself. I may look scrawny but I'm not. Besides, I didn't ask for ur help, pharaoh." He hissed. Yami just laughed and shook his head.

"Yugi go back inside and get Grandpa. The plane leaves soon." Yami ordered playfully.

Yugi poked his tongue out at him, "As you wish, oh mighty pra-a!" he mocked. He let out a yelp as he felt a slap on the ass.

He turned to see Yami smirking at him, "To mock the pra-a, yugi, results in punishment." He winked and started to load the suitcase into the car. Yugi blushed and ran inside to help his grandfather with his suitcase.

He found him in the study room packing things into the suitcase. "Grandpa! What are you doing? The plane leaves in 30 minutes! Come on, there's no time!" he insisted snapping the suitcase shut and dragging it out the door. His grandpa sighed and followed, carrying his other suitcase.

Yami smiled when he saw Yugi walking out the door holding another suitcase, with his grandpa behind him. He took the suitcases and loaded them into the back of the taxi. Grandpa climbed in the front and he sat in the back, waiting for Yugi. Yugi quickly locked the door then ran out and got in the car. The ride to the airport was silent.

They unloaded and put they're bags on a conveyor belts. After going through customs (which takes a bludey long time, I might add), they boarded the plane. Yugi sat on the window seat, watching his city getting smaller. '_Goodbye Japan.' _He thought '_we're setting off for England'._

THISISCOMPLETELYPOINTLESSDONOTREADSERIOUSLYDONTREADIT

Harry woke at 7. He groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. When sleep evaded him, he sighed and got up, walking to the bathroom to take a warm shower. He striped and turned the water on to a warm temperature. When steam started to rise, he slid his body under the water, relishing in the soothing patter of water against his skin. He thought back to his dream the night before.

He couldn't stop thinking about the strange boy. The boy was small with unusual eyes. His eyes were a beautiful amythest, reflecting his soul. He had spiky black hair, tipped with red and gold bangs framing his cherub like face. But how had he been there? That couldn't have possibly been the boy's real body, as it disappeared when Voldemort pushed it. Maybe his soul? It was possible.

When harry heard a shout from downstairs, he knew it was time to get out. He shut off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel. Tying it round his waist, he made his way back to his bedroom. He quickly slipped on his work uniform (a pair of black pants and a simple white shirt with red vest on top and a red and blue baseball cap) and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Harry!" chirped Molly Weasley from behind the stove. Harry smiled and greeted her with his own cheery, 'Good Morning'. He smiled and sat down at the wooden table, as food was placed infront of him. His smiled widened and he greedily wolfed down the sausages and eggs that had been put on the table.

Life at 12 Grimwald Place (how many people saw that coming) had been gloomy since Sirius had died. That was why Harry had a job now, to keep his mind off things. He had inherited the house from Sirius, as stated his will. He wasn't too happy but kept it anyway, as a reminder of his beloved godfather. He smiled sadly at the memory and stood, muttering a goodbye and leaving for work.

Work wasn't too far away, so he could still walk there. He loved the open space and the fresh air. It was truly beautiful. Dumbledore had thought so too. Dumbledore, that was another soft spot. The man had given his life so that Harry could live. He could have deflected the spell sent his way by Draco but instead decided to bind Harry. He felt a tear run down his cheek at the memory. It just wasn't fare.

Before he knew what was happening, he was standing outside the doors to his work. He sighed and went in. He made sure everything was set up and went to stand behind the cash register. Soon, other employees started to arrive and got on with their own jobs. At 9 am they were reading for business.

It was pretty much crowded today. All the high schoolers had started vacation today and were hanging around. Harry stood there behind the register and took order after order. It wasn't a very interesting job and the pay sucked, but at least it helped him keep his mind off things.

Eventually most of the teens left and went off home. Harry sighed. It was hot and the air conditioner wasn't working. He wiped sweat off his brow and looked up when he heard the bell ring, signifying someone had entered the shop. He looked up to see 2 boys walking towards the register.

They both look similar and oddly familiar. The taller one had kind crimson eyes and spiky black hair, tipped with red and streaked with blonde, and blonde bangs. He was about the same height as Harry and had an air of confidence around him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a loose black shirt and black running shoes.

The smaller, although similar, was the complete opposite. He was short and (although his hair was almost exactly the same) didn't have the blonde streaks through his hair. His wide eyes were a sparkling amythest colour and he radiated innocence. His clothes were different then his friends. He wore a pair of loose blue cut off jeans, a baggy green t-shirt and a pair of white skate shoes.

Harry recognised him but didn't remember from where. He stood there thinking before it hit him like a tonne of bricks. The dream! This was the boy from the dream! He looked at the younger curiously, wondering if he had seen him (harry) in the dream. He stopped thinking when he heard a soft voice.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou. And this is Yami." The boy named Yugi said, "We're here on Vacation from Japan and we don't really know anyone." He smiled, his wide eyes lighting up with happiness.

Harry smiled back, "My names Harry Potter. What do you need, guys?"

The older man, Yami, spoke up this time, "To be honest, a guide. But food will do for now." He answered chuckling.

Harry laughed, "Well we've got all sorts. Which one do you want?"

"Anything." Yugi replied brightly, "Anything is fine with us. Air-plane food tastes like card board." He made a revolted face.

Harry laughed and nodded, " 'Kay. I'll choose the best thing on the menu." He smiled and gestured to a table. "You guy's can sit there. I'll be out soon." He walked into the kitchen to fetch them some food.

Yami and Yugi took their seats and waited for Harry to come back out. When he did, he was carrying three plates of food. He sat down next to them and haded them each a plate, "Traditional English hamburgers with fries." He smiled at them, "My shifts over so I decided to come eat with you guy's. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." Yugi chirped, "In a new country it's always good to make friends."

Harry nodded. "Why do you guys look so alike? You brothers or something?" he asked, eyes staring curiously at them through his glasses.

Before either could answer, the side of the shop exploded and rubble fell on everyone. Harry stood up, wand drawn and eyes narrowed, starring at the man emerging from the smoke. Lord Voldemort stood there, in all his evil glory.

* * *

Me: wat did u guy's think? Please tell me in a review. Ja ne. Flames are welcome. I'll just laugh at u if they're not intelegent. 


	2. Uncertainty

Me: hey! It's me! I'm updating! Wahoo!

Deceiver: bout bludey time u did!

Me: anyway I will now answer reviews.

**Kimpatsu no Hoseki: **they might show up. Most likely actually. Thanks for the review, neh.

**kkwyDragonflame: **I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took me so long. I had writers block, school and 2 other stories to work on. I'll try to be faster next time.

**-****glomps Yuugi –: **that was……………………… interesting.

**Yume Li: **thanks for the review. I think it's because Yugi can just do that to you neh? Also the boy seemingly appeared out of no where, naturally you'd be a bit cautious.

**Shell: **I've updated! Go me! Thanks for the review.

Me: ok on with the story.

Chapter 2: Uncertainty

Harry growled at the tall figure standing amidst the rumble. Lord Voldemort was tall and muscular, with straight brown hair and piercing red eyes. Frankly, he was a man's worst nightmare. He looked over at harry and smirked, "Harry Potter. We meet again." He hissed.

Harry simply glared, "What are you doing here, Voldemort?" he growled out. He hated this man.

Voldemort's smirk grew bigger. "Am I not aloud to enter a diner if I so wish?" he inquired.

"No" a blunt reply.

Voldemort's smirk faded and he glared at the boy-who-lived. "Well I have. Should we start fighting now? Or would you like to continue this meaningless conversation?" red eyes flashed in amusement. Before Harry could answer they were both distracted by a sound behind him. Voldemort looked past his shoulder to see what was the problem.

Yami was cradling Yugi's body. The poor boy was unconscious and blood was dripping from a wound in his head. "Yugi, wake up. Come on little one." He said to the small boy.

Voldemort's eyes wondered from the youth to the small child cradled in his arms. He recognized the boy immediately and smirked. So the little one was friends with Harry Potter? This could be useful. He held out his hand and a force ripped Yugi from Yami's arms, pulling him to the arms of Voldemort.

The Dark Lord caught him gently and held him close to his chest. Harry made a move to grab him but was stopped by Voldemort's rich voice, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, Potter. I have your little friend in the palm of my hand; I could kill him at any moment. Would you like that, Potter? The guilt of another person dieing because of you?" he mocked, smirk still firmly in place. Harry stepped back. No one would die on his account.

Slowly the sleeping boy began to stir; "Yami?" was his first word as he saw crimson eyes staring into his.

Voldemort frowned slightly, "No, little one. I'm not the one called Yami." he whispered softly, gently stroking the soft cheek, "Do you remember me?"

Yugi looked at him silently before nodding. "I remember you and that boy." he cringed slightly remembering the horrific dream.

Voldemort nodded, "I thought you might. What I would like to know was how you got there. I have never seen something like that in my life."

Yugi looked thoughtful. "Maybe it was the Shadow Realm. It might have taken me there."

"Shadow Realm? What is the Shadow Realm?" inquired the dark lord.

"A really scary place where many ancient monsters walk around. It's not a nice place to be." the small body shuddered, "Yami's teaching me to control my powers over the shadows there but….. I hate that place."

Voldemort stood perplexed. Who would have thought that such an innocent child would hold power over shadows? He looked down at the small figure again, "I see. Well little one, it has been a most….. interesting chat but I'm afraid our discussion shall have to continue later; I do believe the young man over there is about reading to kill me." He smirked slightly at the thought. A mortal kill him? The idea was laughable.

Yugi looked over slightly and giggled, "Yes. Yami does look about ready to mind crush you. I'd better get back to him soon." He smiled up at the taller male, "It was nice to meet you Mr….errrrr"

"Tom. Call me Tom"

Yugi's smile widened, "Well it was nice to meet you Tom. Hope to see you again." He pulled out of the mans embrace. "By the way my names Yugi." He quickly ran back over to Yami, who began fusing over him causing him to giggle some more.

Harry watched the exchange in shock. Why hadn't Voldemort killed the kid? He was acting well…. nice. Something was wrong. The Dark Lord had to have a trick up his sleeve. When Yugi pulled away from him Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at his long time enemy in contempt, "Ready to stop hiding behind defenseless children and fight me?" At the defenseless child comment Yugi gave an exasperated huff.

Voldemort looked at the brat-who-won't-die boredly, "I am afraid I will not be able to fight you this time Potter. Something has" he paused, "just come up. We will have to postpone your death for another day." He apparated out of the diner, the only hint of his presence the piles of rubble everywhere.

Harry turned around to look at the other people. "Ok, how do you know him and why didn't he kill you?" he demanded angrily. Things had just gotten stranger.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne pondering. Truthfully, his thoughts we're much the same as Harry's. Why didn't he kill the boy? He had two opportunities but he didn't take them. He didn't understand what it was about the child, all he knew was he had power. An untapped power that resides in shadows. But how could one so light, control the very shadows in which Voldemort hid himself. It defied logic. '_But then, who said life was ever logical?_' 

Before he could ponder further, however, he was interrupted by the banging of the doors. In walked a man clad in only black. He had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "My lord. I believe you wished to see me?" he inquired bowing before Voldemort.

"Yes Lucius, I did call you." he said with a wave of his hand. "I want you to watch a person for me. They may be of use to me later. Do not touch him though. I don't want him to be hurt in any way, is that clear?" he looked dangerously at the man before him. He knew of Lucius' love of all that was beautiful and this child was just that.

Lucius looked curious, "What is so important about him, my lord?" he inquired. What could be so important about a person that Lord Voldemort would send someone to watch them?

"He is… … … … …different." Was the only reply he received.

"What does the boy look like?" he pushed attempting to get some details. Voldemort thought for a few seconds before pulling out a penseive. He extracted his earlier memory and laced it in for Lucius to see. On the surface appeared an image of Yugi. "My, my. He is very pretty." Lucius commented, eyes coming alight.

"Lucius." Voldemort warned. "You can not touch him. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord. I understand." A malicious glint appeared in his eyes. Poor, poor Yugi. He wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late. '_Little one, little one where will you run now? I will find you and keep you and no one will ever see you again._' He exited the room, cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Bunny: I know it's really short. Gomen! Gomen! I'm so so busy with school! I will try to write abit faster but it might take about 2 weeks neh? Read and review! 


End file.
